Animal Mishap
by umbreonblue
Summary: Poof. "What..." He looks in the mirror. "Why do I have ears!" Then, he turns around. "And a tail too!" "You have them too?" "You too!" "Seems like everyone has them." "WHAT!"


It all started one day, when Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Haruto, the Nayuki Twins, and the Kao Council all went to the same fortune teller. That fortune teller predicted that they would encounter an unavoidable misfortune, and that the only way to reverse it would be to make all those affected kiss their true love (or loves), or make them truly happy. Most of them either disregarded or ignored such a prediction. That is...until the next morning.

"W-what? Why do I have ears?! And a tail! What the heck is going on?!"

That was what everyone affected was yelling this morning. Eventually, they all gathered in the meeting room to discuss what was happening. The Kao Council were the first to arrive, then Team Hiragi, then Team Otori and Nayuki's sisters, and then Haruto. Their condition: all of them were part animal now. Here's a list of who's what animal:

Hiragi- white bear

Otori- black bear

Akatsuki- fox

Sazanami- sheep

Yuzuriha- mouse

Tatsumi- dragon

Sawatari- monkey

Ugawa- rabbit

Toraishi- tiger

Inumine- shumainu

Hoshitani- dog

Tengenji- cat

Nayuki, Yuki, & Tsumugi- chicks

Kuga- wolf

Kaito & Haruto- penguins

"Do you think that, maybe, what the fortune teller said was true?"

"Ah. Yes, you may be right."

"What are we supposed to do again?"

"We are to either kiss our true love, or make them truly happy...I think."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?!"

"Let's just pair up with someone and see where it goes."

Hiragi and Akatsuki are paired up along with Sazanami and Yuzuriha. Nayuki and Kuga are paired along with Yuki and Tsumugi. Tengenji and Kaito are paired with Haruto tagging along. Otori and Hoshitani are paired too. Lastly, Inumine, Ugawa, and Toraishi are paired. Each pair along with their tag-a-longs went to a different part of the campus while some stayed behind.

In Team Otori's Practice Room:

Tengenji and Kaito are awkwardly holding hands while Haruto watches from the couch.

"L-let's just get this over with, you boor."

Tengenji pulls Kaito into a kiss. **Poof.** Both of their animal ears and tails are gone. Haruto then, decides to hug his brother from behind.

"W-what are you doing Haruto?"

"Promise me that we can perform together one day."

"...ok. I promise."

 **Poof.**

"Um...you can let go of me now."

"Just one more minute..."

Haruto let's go...eventually.

In Nayuki's room:

Yuki and Tsumugi kissed each other immediately after the door closed. **Poof.**

"W-we should kiss now, right Kuga?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead Onii-chan!"

"You can do it."

Kuga got very close to Nayuki...before Tsumugi decides to push him. They end up kissing. **Poof.** Awkward silence.

"Do you want to go out sometime, Nayuki?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good going, Onii-chan!"

"But, if you hurt our brother, we'll never forgive you."

"I understand. I'll take good care of him."

Back in the Meeting Room:

"Akatsuki, come here."

"Y-yes, Hiragi-kun."

Akatsuki got close, and Hiragi pulled him into a brief kiss. **Poof.** At the same time, Sazanami kissed Yuzuriha. **Poof.**

"Well, glad that's over."

In Inumine's Room:

Inumine decided to sing.

"Who~should go first?~"

Toraishi immediately went up to Ugawa, and kissed him. **Poof.** Ugawa was blushing in silence.

"Is there something~you guys aren't telling me?~"

"Yeah. We're dating. Have been for awhile now."

"Toraishi!"

"Well, I'm glad for you two!~"

Then, Inumine decides to kiss Ugawa too. **Poof.**

"...I guess we can be a threesome then."

"...Fine."

"Woof!"

In Team Hiragi's Practice Room:

Tatsumi was in Sawatari's lap. They immediately kissed. **Poof.** They continued on like that for the rest of the day.

At the Outdoor Stage:

Otori and Hoshitani were holding hands. It was almost sunset, so the light was simply perfect, the sky slowly fading into black. Hoshitani slightly red in the cheeks, Otori smiling at him.

"Is this your first kiss?"

"Y-yes."

Otori laughs, then pulls Hoshitani in close.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Otori leans in and kisses him sweetly, gently. Hoshitani kisses back, or tries to, at least. Once they broke apart, **poof.** Hoshitani was bright red by now.

"Umm...do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date?"

Otori is stunned for a few seconds before smiling.

"I'd love to."

They both walk back, holding hands.

In the end, all went back to normal, if not even better. Nayuki and Kuga are dating. Tengenji and Kaito are dating with blessings from Haruto. Haruto eventually had his dream of performing with Kaito come true. Hiragi and Akatsuki are in a Master-and-Servant relationship. Although, Akatsuki hopes for something more. Sazanami and Yuzuriha are still good friends, and may become more in the future. Inumine, Ugawa, and Toraishi are in a threesome relationship while Tatsumi and Sawatari were dating from the start. Lastly, Otori and Hoshitani are dating, and very happy together.

 **The End.**


End file.
